


Arcadia

by westwindow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwindow/pseuds/westwindow
Summary: Sirius站街（？）并且无考据
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, 犬鹿
Kudos: 5





	Arcadia

西里斯——几乎没人知道他姓什么——那个时候谁能不折服在他的魅力下呢？那张漂亮的脸从来都不会专注地看着什么物件，他眼神散漫举止不羁，人们必须要追在他旁边，想方设法、绞尽脑汁，编造些他爱听的话题取悦他，就为了视线放在自己身上那一秒钟。但是，他还是有素养的，以上不过是在社交以外偶遇到他才出现的场面。名流的宴会开始之前，他神不知鬼不觉地出现在升起灯火的门庭旁边，你总觉得他刚从哪里鬼混回来，然后随便站在了那，于是他好像成了宴会的主人，站在格外突出的外边提前接待客人，孀居的夫人但凡能带着他进去，一下就变得满面红光，重焕青春；此外还有不知道多少道貌岸然的伪君子想同他鸡奸。

他什么时候出现在社交场的，同样没人知道，有传言说他是个没落贵族，倒也说得过去。有人当面问他的时候，他就哈哈大笑，说他那个父亲——如果能叫父亲的话——宁愿把爵位给家里的狗继承也不会给他，再加上这群缺德佬统统自食其果，全部死绝了！他那神采飞扬的样子，比女士们脖颈上最昂贵的宝石还明亮，比华贵的水晶吊灯还引人注目，西里斯从来没有过那么快活的语气，他高声笑道：然后我就自由了！

自由！那群自命不凡的高卢鸡最爱讲的词！可是对西里斯而言是多么瑰丽的梦想啊，这一点谁都料想不到！那是因为另一个男孩，一个波特家的男孩来到了他面前，在此之前，虽然他也可以说是自由的，但一个人的自由毕竟像是浮萍在漂泊，很难发自内心地高兴起来。有了挚友，或是爱人以后，一切都变了。

实际上，西里斯这样的人格外容易从人群中认出来，他们、她们都一样，有一种糜烂的美丽，但是那个时候的詹姆波特初出茅庐，认不出这种气质产生的缘由。在外表和仪态上，要争艳夺目；私底下呢，又常常遭受风言风语，被指摘道德和贞洁有损，长此以往，产生了一种不破不立的奇特韵味，既使你心生怜爱，又觉得这样用燃烧来发光的生命是值得顶礼膜拜的。 

说不清楚的一点在于，詹姆或许是因此被吸引的，但站街女郎有那么多，他何苦找上一个比自己还要高大的男人呢？可见这两个人的情谊不仅仅是缘于超越性别的魅力，更是因为这两人命运相连，彼此遇见以后才发觉生命完整。

论起成年以后的交际规则，西里斯是绝不陌生的，初来乍到的詹姆还在懵懂之中，面对来往宾客的言笑晏晏、风起云涌，只会用他迷人的笑容对付过去，然后躲进角落里，尽力不引人注目地给自己灌主人家最顶级的葡萄酒，但动作堪称光明正大，绝无偷鸡摸狗的丑陋。

詹姆的眼神四处逡巡，他在找自己感兴趣的，和宴会、焗龙虾、女士长袜这类东西背道而驰的，那些他自己也说不上来的事物。至少詹姆此刻始终还活在他漫长的叛逆期中，他好像出生时就是这样，所以也不至于叛逆出多么严重的后果来，否则势必没法完完整整、受人喜欢地长到这么大。那时，这个勉强成年了的男孩就和人群中高出一个头的西里斯对上了视线，就两人的性格和身高而言，他们的一见钟情几乎是必然的。

西里斯过早在社交场所锻炼起来的成熟，好像就是为了给詹姆保留自己的青春，他死灰复燃。他们用常人难以理解的心灵相通飞快达到了共鸣，在西里斯当机立断撇下女伴、从人群中悄无声息地游到詹姆面前时，他们还未曾说过一句话。

两个人的眼神熠熠发光，但苦于毫无经验，只能心不在焉地顺从交际法则，西里斯端起手边的香槟向詹姆轻轻一碰杯，男孩们笑容璀璨，醇美的酒液流入口中，畅快得无以言表。詹姆未执杯的手轻轻地抓着自己的发尾，那一缕头发就从打理整齐的头发里蹿出来招摇，他对西里斯说的第一句话是：你拿的那杯香槟我之前喝过。

于是西里斯面不改色又喝了一口。

他们面对面大笑起来，好吧，我骗你的，詹姆说。西里斯一点也不在意，将剩余的一点香槟倒进嘴里，金黄透明的酒液让他的嘴唇看起来那么润泽饱满，同那双明亮的烟灰色眼睛相得益彰。他发出邀请。

十分钟以后，他们开走了詹姆本该在晚会后送走女伴的车，整洁的燕尾服外套被随手丢在后座上。他们在这个柔和安静的夜晚，揣着激动难平的心，和自己十分钟前刚找到的灵魂伴侣，一起逃离了过往那浮华的模板，好像他们本就该如此驰骋于每个夜晚一样。


End file.
